


now i am invincible

by ariabones



Series: Vinlend AUs [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: And why does he have different names?, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindor Spook, Headmaster Raoden of Durmstrang, Headmistress Siri of Beauxbatons, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff Beldre, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kelsier is in charge of Quidditch, Ravenclaw Elend, Romance, Slytherin Allrianne, Slytherin Vin, Someone help those kids, Triwizard Tournament, Vin POV, Why is Hoid everywhere?, Year 5, Year 6, Year 7, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariabones/pseuds/ariabones
Summary: A new school, a new start.Vin can't help but feel overwhelmed.Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Beldre/Spook | Lestibournes, Elend Venture/Vin
Series: Vinlend AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. the letter

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCARFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Lord Rashek**

_Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confederation of Wizards_

Dear Ms Camon

We are pleased to inform you that your transfer request has been accepted. You have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

We are expecting you on the 3rd of October.

Yours sincerely,

**Tindwyl Terris**

**Deputy headmistress**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Vin sits with the headmaster in awkward silence. They’d just gone through the school’s set of rules, curfews, places forbidden to students such as the forest near the school - Vin couldn’t help but ask why they have to explain this to students when the name _Forbidden Forest_ is self-explanatory - and her class schedule. She would begin her classes the next day.

Then that ugly hat had been brought out and the headmaster had wanted to put it on _her_ head. She didn’t fight it but she did jump when it started to speak.

“Hmm. You’re a tough one. I could put you in three different houses but no… Better be...SLYTHERIN!”

Now they sit, waiting for her new roommate who’ll be in charge of inducting her to the school. Headmaster Rashek stares at her, his scrutiny making her uncomfortable. She fights not to squirm in her seat.

“It could be you,” he mutters under his breath.

Vin frowns, “I’m sorry?”

He shakes his head. “Apologies. Don’t mind me. Just assume it’s the muttering of a senile old man.”

From Vin’s observance he’s anything but senile. If anything, he’s calculating, always thinking everything through, even his words seem carefully chosen.

She nods in acceptance, not wanting to start her year with crossing the headmaster. She’ll need to be in his good graces for what she has planned.

A knock at the door, “Come in,” Headmaster Rashek answers and the door opens revealing another student. She steps in, her green robes -the kind Vin will soon wear- is the first thing she notices. She has long, curly blonde hair, a clip holding it away from her face.

“Miss Cett, I would like you to meet Miss Vin Camon,” Vin grimaces at her surname, “She’s a transfer and your new roommate.”

The girl turned and smiled at her. “I’m Allrianne.”

“Vin,” she says back, ignoring the fact that she’d just been introduced.

“Lovely. Now Miss Cett, I’m putting Miss Camon in your care. She needs to be shown around the grounds and where her classes will be. You’re in the same year so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

The girl’s smile turns into a smirk, “When you say grounds sir, does that include Hogsmeade?”

The headmaster actually rolls his eyes before writing down a note and signing it with a dramatic flair. He hands it to Allrianne. “You’ll probably sneak out if I refuse so here. Back before dinner.”

She winks. “Of course Headmaster.”

He sighs, exasperated, while Vin watches the interaction in amusement. “Devil child,” he mutters under his breath. “Okay,” he raises his voice, “off with the two of you.”

Vin stands at the dismissal.

“Wait.”

She turns. The headmaster waves his hand and Vin’s robes turn green, the house symbol -a snake- appearing at her left breast.

“There you go and Miss Camon, welcome to Hogwarts.”

* * *

They shuffle out of the office, Vin following Allrianne down the corridor, her eyes trained on the floor.

“We’ll start with the Great hall then go on from there. Does that sound good to you?”

Vin looks up from the floor, surprised. She didn’t actually think her new roommate would show her around. She’d expected to be abandoned as soon as they left the headmaster’s office. She hadn’t realised how tense she was of being left to figure out things on her own. Her body slumps in relief at Allrianne’s question.

She nods. “Yes. That’s okay.”

Allrianne smiles. “Great. This way.” Her hand shoots out and Vin realises a little late that she’s making to grab at her arm. Allrianne’s hand wraps around her forearm and Vin flinches, instinctively pulling her hand away.

Allrianne drops her hand immediately. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

Vin winces, the ghost of Allrianne’s touch- though gentle- burns at her arm. She can still feel Camon’s meaty hands painfully gripping her forearms, pinning her down on the cold wooden floor. She shakes her head to push back the memories. They’re behind her now. No reason to dwell on the past. She hasn’t spoken in a while, the two of them stand in the middle of the empty hallway in silence and Vin blushes, realising she’s acting a bit strange. She clears her throat, “It’s fine. Just don’t grab me like that.”

Allrianne meets her eyes, her gaze assessing. Her voice is certain when she speaks,“Okay. I won’t.”

She lifts her hand and points to the right. “This way.”

* * *

“....and this is the Great hall. We have our meals here. Announcements are made right before we eat. We sit according to our houses. That’s where Slytherin sits. It’s not really allowed to sit on another houses’ table but students do it anyway and the professors don’t care- inter-house friendships and all that.”

Vin looks around the hall. The tables are clear even though breakfast had ended an hour ago according to Allrianne. There are candles hanging mid-air, unlit and the high ceiling shows a cloudy sky. Charmed, probably. Elevated at the very front, in front of glass windows is a long table.

“That’s where the professors sit. Well, not Professor Du-Hoid. I’ve never seen him eat here to think of it.”

A loud bang echoes in the hall making Vin jump in alarm, Allrianne just scowls.

“Peeves, you bloody idiot!”

There’s a loud squeak and a ghost appears in front of them.

“Sorry Allrianne, didn’t know it wa-”

“Get lost!”

Vin blinks and the ghost is gone. She turns to Allrianne smiling, “Is everyone scared of you in this place?”

She flicks her hair, exaggerating the movement, “Only those who know what’s good for them. Come on, I’ll show you our rooms, the infirmary, the tower then the quidditch stadium.” Vin perks up at the mention of quidditch. “I’ll also show you the entrance to the kitchens. We’ll have lunch then, the elves won’t mind. We’ll go to Hogsmeade once the last class is over. I want to bring my friend along. Salazar knows when’s the last time his head wasn’t shoved in a book.”

* * *

They end up visiting the astronomy tower first, then the infirmary where Vin is introduced to Sazed who immediately asks her if she has any allergies or medical conditions he needs to be aware of. She confirms no. He then goes into a _full speech_ on contraception that leaves Vin flaming red in the face.

Allrianne laughs as they walk out. “That was amazing. Reminds me of the time he gave me the same speech when I transferred. It was more awkward since my brother was there.”

Vin’s embarrassment recedes with Allrianne’s reassurance that every student got _the talk._

“You transferred here?”

She nods. “Second year. I was in Beauxbatons before. My brother was already here so he showed me around. My father decided he wanted all his chicks in one nest so I moved.”

They reach the dungeons where Allrianne says the Slytherin dorms are. They don’t go in, the portrait is empty so they can’t.

“Your belongings are already in our room. It’s just the two of us. The password to the entrance is _imperium_. The Slytherin prefects are Gneordin, my brother and Shan Elriel. They’re both in sixth year. If I’m not around you can ask Gneordin for help.”

Vin raises an eyebrow. “What about Shan?”

“I hate her so no.”

Vin laughs. It feels strange to laugh but something about Allrianne puts her at ease. It’s dangerous, how vulnerable she’s letting herself be in front of a stranger. Reen’s warnings still echo in the back of her head- cautions of how easy people can betray you- but she doesn’t want to live that life anymore.

“What did she do to you?”

Allrianne shakes her head. “Not me. A good friend of mine.”

She looks both mad and sad about Shan that Vin nods. “Okay, if I need any help I’ll ask your brother.” Doubtful that such a situation would arise but she acknowledged it nonetheless.

“Good. Come on. Let’s go to the kitchens for lunch. I want to catch my friend before he attends his last class.”

“The friend who’s coming with us to Hogsmeade?” Vin asks, a bit hesitant about meeting yet another stranger. She’s trying to change, unlearn all the toxic habits she’d developed over the years but it’s difficult sometimes.

“Yes. Don’t worry, you’ll like him. I have a feeling you two will get along.”

* * *

Lunch is uneventful. The house elves are ecstatic to have guests. Allrianne greets them all personally, their names slipping from her lips with ease. They place an excess of food on the table, wanting to please them. Vin spends their time there learning all their names. They get so emotional they start crying.

Vin stands at the end of the hallway, curling into herself when a swarm of people leaving the Great Hall fill the space, all of them moving to their classes. She watches Allrianne talk to her friend. She can’t see his face, his back is turned to her. His messy brown hair and blue robes are what she notices.

Blue? Ravenclaw.

“The house for nerds,” Allrianne had said when explaining the four houses and their history.

The boy nods and Allrianne hugs him before moving towards her. The boy turns and Vin sees him look at her before entering the classroom.

“We’ll meet him at the lake once his class ends. Now, let’s go to the Quidditch field.”

* * *

Vin smiles as she looks at the Quidditch stadium. She’d always been fascinated by the game, wishing she could play but not being able to afford a broom. Forget the financial strain, her mother would never allow it. But now…

“How do I join?”

Allrianne smiles. “Lucky for you, Slytherin tryouts are this weekend. My brother -Gneorndin, the one I told you about- he’s the captain this year. I’m guessing you’ve played before?” Vin shakes her head. “Oh. Watched a few games?” Vin nods, her gaze fixed at the stands. There are five of them. Two on each side of the field with the house symbols and colours labelling them. The fifth, she guesses is for the teachers to watch. “What position will you try out for?”

Vin remembers the game they watched when Headmaster Kholin allowed them to watch the Quidditch World Cup games in school. One person specifically had captured her attention. They didn’t play, simply waited for the right time to make their move. They were fast, making turns and twists mid-air that would have most people terrified. Not her though, it excited her.

“Seeker.”

Allrianne laughs. “Oh Kelsier is going to be excited when he hears we have a student trying for seeker.”

Vin frowns. “I thought your brother was the Captain.”

“He is. Kelsier’s one of the Professors. He prefers to be called that. He’s in charge of Quidditch for the whole school. He’s also the head of Slytherin house. He’s a bit bonkers but he’s a fun teacher.”

“Who are the other heads?” Vin asks, curiously.

“You’ve met Deputy Headmistress Terris, right? Well, she teaches Charms and Ancient Runes. She’s the head of Ravenclaw. She’s also married to Healer Terris.”

Vin gapes. “Sazed?”

“Yes. They got married last year. Had the ceremony here at Hogwarts.”

Vin laughs. “No.”

Allrianne giggles, “I know right. Anyway that’s Ravenclaw. Professor Marsh, he teaches Transfiguration and he’s head of Gryffindor. He’s also brothers with Kelsier. Finally, Professor Hammond. He teaches Defense against the Dark arts and he’s head of Hufflepuff.”

“So many new names to learn.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get them eventually. Now, let’s walk around the field. We have an hour before we head to the lake.

The hour passes and the two girls make their way to the Black Lake. They don’t wait long, a figure appears outside the castle.

Allrianne starts waving her hands. The figure moves towards them.

“Elend! Finally, we’ve been waiting for ages,” Allrianne shouts as she quickly hugs him in greeting.

The boy- Elend- grunts from the impact, hugging Allrianne back before replying, “I had class. Not all of us got a day off to show a student around.” He turns and Vin gets a good look at him.

He’s cute. Vin fights off the blush threatening to appear on her face but her assessment still stands. He _is_ cute with his messy brown hair and dark eyes. He’s also staring at her with a strange look on his face, his mouth slightly open.

Allrianne interrupts their staring contest. “Elend, this is Vin, my new roommate,” she introduces as they shake hands, “Vin, this is Elend, a friend of mine. No I had no idea what I was thinking befriending a Ravenclaw.”

Elend drops their hands and turns to scowl at his friend. “Hey!”

Vin giggles.

Allrianne rolls her eyes.

“Come one. I want to show her Hogsmeade and you’re coming with us.”

Vin looks at him questioningly, if he is willing to join then. He nods, “Okay.”

“Oh come on. Li-” Allrianne stops. “Wait, really?”

He nods.

Allrianne grins. “Okay let’s go. Headmaster Rashek only gave us two hours before we get back since it’s a school day.”

She starts walking ahead, leading them towards the school exit, leaving the two of them alone. Leaving _her_ alone, with a stranger.

“She’s,” Vin starts and Elend continues laughing, “A lot, I know. But you get used to her. She’s a good friend.”

He extends his hand. “After you.”

Vin smiles.


End file.
